


The Asgardian Sisters And Friends Take Manhattan

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Angela: Asgard's Assassin, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Humor, Lunch, New York City, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, Tour, post tenth realm, relationships, times square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Angela should have never told her sister Loki that she was staying in the city for a few days</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asgardian Sisters And Friends Take Manhattan

"Lorelei, Verity, this is my sister Angela!"

The other two women greeted Angela with smiles. Angela wasn't exactly sure how to respond. She should have never mentioned to Loki that she would be staying in New York City for a couple of days. All she really wanted after the whole fiasco this past summer was to be left alone. But no, Loki wanted sibling bonding time. How strange that the former villain wanted such affection, especially considering that she and her brother used to be rivals. This whole situation was strange.

"Pleasure to meet you," Angela mumbled. 

"I didn't know you had a sister," Verity said.

"Neither did I until recently," Loki said. "But she is my sister. And sisters must stick together."

"Wait a few years," Lorelei told Loki. "You'll be hitting yourself over the head for saying that."

"So are we ready to go?" Loki clapped her hands. "We've got a tour and a lunch out planned! And you can choose what we do next!" Loki put her arm around Angela.

"Like I go back to my hotel and stay there?" Angela asked.

"Anything but that!" Loki maneuvered around Angela and was back in the center of the group. "Come on sis! You'll love it!"

"Do not call me 'sis'," Angela rolled her eyes.

"Alright then. I won't. We should get going."

Loki snapped her fingers close to her head. Her jet black hair changed into a bright ginger red.

"Perfect!" Loki exclaimed. "Now we can truly be the redhead brigade!"

Redhead brigade. Now Loki was just pushing it. She never had a sister, but Loki was quickly becoming the embarrassing younger sister she never wanted.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The group was heading to a place called Times Square.

"What is there?" Angela asked.

"Lots of shops. Lots of billboards. Restaurants. It's a giant plaza," Verity explained. "It's kinda of a must experience for most tourists to walk through there."

"And we're close to Broadway!" Loki alternated her steps with skips as she led them. For Angela it was still jarring to see Loki's normally black locks as a carroty red. But she did have to admit they suited her eyes well. Green eyes and red hair always were a good combination.

They had reached the square. Angela's jaw dropped. She did not expect a Midgardian square to be this big. It wasn't as nearly as big or glamorous as the public square in Heven but she had to admit that it was beautiful in its own way. A few times one of the girls gently tugged her to make sure she wouldn't be mowed down by fellow pedestrians.

"Got to keep moving!" Loki said.

Along with the tourists,there were also people dressed in strange fur suits standing at various spots along the square. Several gathered in front of an entrance to a toy store.

"Elmo!" Verity exclaimed as she caught sight of one of them. She rushed over and signaled to the rest that she wanted her picture taken. 

"I thought you hated anything that was fictional," Loki pointed out.

"Sesame Street is an educational program," Verity defended herself. "Once you get past the puppets, it was only one of the few shows I could actually watch as a kid."

"Elmo?" Angela was confused. 

"I don't understand it either," Lorelei answered her. "Midgardians can be odd. It's a character from a TV program." 

"Is it worth watching?" Angela asked.

"If you're five!" Loki exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Came Verity's voice. Loki took her picture on the phone that doubled as a camera and they walked on. They passed a giant screen. Angela took a few steps back. She swore she saw her own reflection like if she was looking straight into a mirror.

"It's a camera!" She exclaimed, surprised. 

"It streams in real time!" Lorelei said.

Loki jumped up and down, waving her arms. Lorelei made a silly face. Verity and Angela laughed, staring up at the screen that captured everything just as it happened.

They headed west to Broadway. They walked past theaters with huge signs, advertising their shows.

"There is a whole section in this city dedicated to performing plays," Angela said. "You Midgardians must really love them that much."

"Well, they say Broadway is the best when it comes to the dramatic arts," Verity said.

"I love Broadway," Lorelei jumped in. "I try to go as much as I can. It's one of my favorite things about Midgard." 

"We should all go one day to see Wicked!" Loki held out her arms.

"You've seen that five times already," Verity said.

"I will never tire of Wicked. It is a spectacular musical," Loki said. 

"Even better than Phantom?" Lorelei asked.

"Absolutely! This one has a message that just touches me down to the soul."

Loki had stopped and faced the group. She cleared her throat and started to sing:

"So if you care to find me! Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly!"

She belted out the remaining part of the song, attracting stares from onlookers who thought she was one of the actresses from the show. Angela listened in awe. Loki had such a powerful and beautiful voice. If she had lived in Heven, she would have been a famous singer.

"And nobody in all of Asgard, no Odin that there is or was, is ever gonna bring **me** " Loki held the _e_ before ending with:

"Down!"

She took a bow to the cheers. Angela chuckled at her changes to the last set of lyrics.

"Wonderful!" Angela exclaimed. "I never knew you could sing like that."

The onlookers began to disperse. Loki shot her smile. 

"It's a hobby of mine. You like to sing?"

"I'm not a good singer."

Verity shook her head.

"I think you're fine," she told Angela.

"How can you know that? You haven't even heard my voice."

"I can see through lies," Verity said. "Even the ones that are unintentional."

"I would love to hear your voice. Come on sing!" Lorelei exclaimed.

Angela paused. She searched her head for a short song that was easy to sing. She settled on an old lullaby from her childhood. Her voice started out breathy and low but began to sing clearer as soon as she saw the surprised looks on their faces. Once or twice she even smiled as she sang. At the end they burst into applause.

"Sis! That was beautiful!" Loki exclaimed.

"Not bad at all!" Lorelei agreed. 

"See," Verity patted her shoulder. "Told you so."

"We could do a sister act! Preform all over Midgard! Trickster and Wings!" Loki gestured.

"Now that's pushing it," Angela told her. 

Maybe Loki wasn't so bad to be around.  
**********************************************************************  
Loki swore that the lunch place was the best in New York City. She claimed she could eat there all the time if she could.

They sat at a table for four. A waiter took their orders for drinks and food. Loki ordered the salmon, Lorelei a chicken caesar salad, Verity a cheeseburger, and Angela decided on a lobster roll.

"Did you guys get the fries as a side?" Loki asked Verity and Angela. "They are to die for! I might steal some if you aren't looking."

"Try all you want. But there is no way your grubby hands are touching _my_ food," Angela shot back. 

Lorelei let out an _ooh_ sound.

"We'll see about that," Loki winked.

Angela cheekily grinned. Her hand absentmindedly traced the surface of her coke glass.

"Got any Loki stories to tell?" Lorelei asked her.

"Besides how we met? No," she answered.

"Trust me. You will end up with a lot of Loki stories once you start hanging out with her," Lorelei took a sip of her Bloody Mary. "She has a propensity to get locked out of places. I remember she had a castle and she cast a spell to repaint it. But something went wrong and instead, the doors automatically shut. The locks couldn't be picked, and nothing could break the doors. So Loki stood out there for a whole day, cursing at the top of her lungs so loudly, everyone throughout the nine realms could hear her. Finally she gained enough sense to look through one of her spell books to fix it." 

Angela chuckled. 

"That was one time," Loki protested. "And years ago at that!"

"You also got locked out of your apartment a few weeks ago," Verity reminded her. 

"I lost my keys!" 

"I got locked out of Heven," Angela said. "That's not so easy to get back to."

They nodded in agreement with her. 

While they ate they started to play a game that they named truth or lie. One would make a statement and Verity would deduce if it was a lie or not, with hilarious outcomes. 

"If I got a tattoo it would be a pair of white wings on my back," Angela said.

"False," Verity said. She paused for a second and then added:

"They would be gold."

"Gold is such a beautiful color!" Lorelei said. 

"More tattoos!" Loki exclaimed. "The stuff they say about them are true!"

"The ones on my face are symbolic markings of womanhood. Every Angel receives them upon reaching puberty. And the markings have spells cast to render them visible or not depending on the wearer's choice and mood. They are not true tattoos," Angela explained.

"If it's permanent, they are tattoos. Magic has nothing to do with it," Loki retorted.

"How many--"

"My turn!" Lorelei interrupted. "But the siblings can't hear this. Cover your ears."

Lorelei turned to Verity and whispered something. Verity's eyes bulged wide. She nearly spat out the soda she was drinking. 

"Oh god," Verity turned a bright red.

"What did she tell you?" Angela asked.

"Why did you have to tell me that?" Verity covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe it! I wish you were lying about about!"

"Cough it up," Loki said.

"It's about your brother," Verity shook her head.

"Well," the two sisters said at the same time. 

Verity took a deep breath to compose herself.

"He has a huge hammer. And she wasn't exaggerating." 

Loki sharply inhaled and let out a snort.

"I don't understand," Angela piped up. "Of course that hammer is big. Only he can pick it up and carry it."

It then dawned on her what "hammer" Verity was referring to.

By then the four women were laughing at the top of their lungs. Angela was in a fit of giggles. Verity's head was on the table, her arms covering her eyes. Loki was pounding her fist on the table. Only Lorelei remained calm; smirking at the scene she caused.

It took them a while to settle down and get back to eating. Angela noticed that Loki reached over and took one of her fries.

"Take it," she told her. "But let me try the salmon."

"As you wish sis," Loki responded.

This time, Angela did not mind being called that.  
*******************************************************  
They exited the restaurant nearly two hours later. 

"That restaurant was great!" Angela said.

"Isn't it? I want to go back!" Verity agreed.

"So? Where to?" Loki asked.

"I could give you a tour of the Upper East Side," Lorelei suggested.

"You mean all the places you robbed?"

"Well. Some places. You know their vaults are really hard to crack."

Angela thought for a second.

"How about the park?"

"Central Park?" 

"Yes. I always wanted to go there," Angela said.

Loki took her arm.

"Anything for my sis!"

Angela smiled.

"Maybe having a sister isn't so bad," she said.

"Personally I'd prefer a brother," Lorelei piped up.

"Brothers aren't that much better," Angela joked. 

"Hey!"

They all laughed again. Verity grabbed Loki's arm and Lorelei grabbed Angela's. They walked down the sidewalk and turned at the corner and stopped at the intersection.

_A sister and friends_ Angela thought. _Something I thought I'd never have_


End file.
